So Fluffy It Hurts Pt1- GamTav
by scytheFungus
Summary: I though I'd try something new, so I started fluff series. I'll probably end up with an installment for almost all my ships eventually, but this one is just GamTav.
1. Chapter 1

**I was just in the mood to write some fluff. Brace yourselves, this is gonna be fluffier than a hundred kittens running around in a marshmallow factory.**

All it took was a little smile. A shy grin from across a room crowded with strangers. Just one smile made you forget everything you knew about manners, grace, or self-control (which was very little to begin with). You had to see that smile again. You had to at least once be the cause of that smile. You had to at least once feel that smile lift your spirits when you were feeling down. You needed to see those lips curl and those eyes brighten, to hear the laughter come ringing out of that mouth like church bells. You would relentlessly push random strangers to the ground if it meant meeting the man behind that smile. And that's what you did.

All it took was one glance into those eyes. Those deep purple eyes, alive with life, yet relaxed all the same. You wanted nothing more than to gaze into them and tell the man behind them that you would never leave his side, and to have him tell you the same. You never wanted to look away, you never wanted to miss a single moment in which they shone with laughter. You wanted to wipe the tears away from them, to calm the raging fires that burned in them. You wanted to gaze into those eyes and never stop, no matter what. You would forget about all your anxieties, your fear of crowds and claustrophobia, if it meant meeting the man behind those eyes. And that's what you did.

All it took was that one man. That one man who shied away from strangers, yet walked right up to you with a grin on his face. That one man who would stutter because he was afraid of his own imperfections, yet was the most perfect thing in the universe to you. That one man who would take in shelter cats at the drop of a hat, and miraculously nurse every single one to the healthiest point of their lives. That one man whose smile drove you crazy, yet all the same kept you from going over the edge. All it took was one Tavros Nitram to make you forget anything you thought you knew about love.

All it took was that one man. That one man who was so comfortable in his own skin that it made you forget about your own insecurities. That one man who came across as laid back, but would constantly worry about you. That one man who could listen to your stories for hours, yet never complain or lose interest. That one man whose eyes would pull you into a kiss long before his lips. All it took was one Gamzee Makara to make you forget everything you thought you knew about love.

**Sorry, this chapter is kind of short, but please tell me what you think. Was it fluffy enough?**


	2. Chapter 2

No one had ever made Gamzee feel quite the way Tavros made him feel. Whenever he was with him, he felt like something was gonna fly up out of his stomach through his mouth. Whenever his lips met Tavros', he was absolutely certain that the rest of the universe had disappeared around them and all time had stopped. When they curled up on the couch together, he felt no need to ever do anything but lay there with his boyfriend until the end of time. And when Tavros left him, he felt like a puppy whose owner had just dropped him off at the kennel.

He would sit and think about all the good times they had together, and all the times he screwed up and hurt him. He would panic that Tavros had left him for someone else, someone who actually deserved such a kind and compassionate person. He would think back to almost every single date they ever had, and then almost every single fight they ever had. He would watch the minutes tick by, then the hours, wanting nothing more than to be with his boyfriend. He would sit in fear that something happened to him, that death had taken his sweet Tavbro, his one ray of sunshine away from him. And when Tavros returned, Gamzee would all but smother him.

"I'm, uh, back, Gamzee," Tavros would say as he came through the door, and Gamzee would come charging at him, pulling him into an embrace. He would plant a kiss right on his lips, and then rest his head on his shoulder as Tavros hugged back.

"I mother fuckin' missed you," he would whisper in his ear.

"Gamzee, I, uh, was really only gone for a couple, uh, hours..."

"Two hours, thirty six minutes and seventeen seconds. Longest mother fuckin' two hours, thirty six minutes and seventeen seconds of my life, Tavbro."

**Wow, this one was really short. What do you think, did I pack enough fluff in there?"**


End file.
